A Broken Smile and Shattered Soul
by littelmeg
Summary: What happens when Italy is in love with Holy Rome, but he doesn't feel the same way? Rated for potty language and self harm/suicide. I do not own hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic so please not to much hates.**

**This story was written by Me and my friend Brian for our great friend booklover4816's birthday. **

**So please enjoy and review. Thanks!**

**I do not own hetalia. If I did would I be here?**

* * *

"Holy Roman Empire!" Italy cried while running towards him. He was the love of Italy's life, but he didn't accept it. They'd been friends since the young countries were born.

Over time without realising it Italy grew to love Holy Roman Empire, more than a friend. There were few people other than Hungary that loved Italy. He had been conquered by a mean man named Austria and was force to serve as a maid, just as Hungary was.

Holy Roman empire turned when he heard Italy's yells. He smiled at the sight of his friend. Italy ran up and hugged him, out of breath. Holy Roman empire was use to his over friendly gestures. Italy was always a touchy feely type of 'girl', but lately he's gotten more touchy.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be cleaning?" Holy Roman empire asked jokingly.

"I missed you Holy Rome, besides I'm done with my chores for the day." Italy said pulling away from the hug.

"Well then how about we go painting?" Holy Rome asked, pulling Italy towards their special painting place on the hill under the tree.

"Italy, does this bunny look right?" Holy Roman Empire asked looking at his painting then at Italy's.

Italy smiled and said "yes Holy Rome its beautiful"holy Roman empire wasn't so sure, it looked kind of special. After the two painted their bunny's they headed back inside for dinner.

* * *

Italy hated how oblivious holy Roman empire was to his affections. Holy Roman empire didn't notice anything new that Italy did to try and hint at his love. Every night after spending the day with holy Roman empire Italy would go to his quarters and cry.

Lately Italy had thought about stealing a knife from the kitchen and cutting. Anything to relieve the emotional pain. He'd tried to paint, draw and sculpt his feelings, but it never worked. The creative outlet just wasn't 's world was growing bleaker and bleaker with every passing day. The only thing that kept him going was the time he and holy Roman empire spent creating art.

Then one day Italy gave up. He gave up on holding off the desire to cut. His love didn't love him back. His life was controlled by someone else, someone who didn't care about him. He waited for night to fall then snuck down to the kitchen and took the sharpest knife he could find.

Back in his room he took off his shirt and sat on his bed. He stared at the blade for a long time, testing it on his fingers. Finally he got the guts up to do it. He pressed the sharp blade against his soft skin and pushed hard, dragging it across his arm until bright red blood trickled from the wound. Italy gasped sharply as the red hot pain traveled up his arm.

Once he had finished the first cut he had an urge to do it again, and again, and again. He grew to love the sharp red hot pain the blade caused and the beautiful bright red of the blood against his pale night Italy cut until he couldn't find a place to cut any more on his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Thanks to everyone that followed this story. That means a lot to me!**

**Booklover4816 I'm not sure but you can all her. **

**Now chapter 2!**

* * *

The next morning Italy woke up to stinging scabs and freaked out. He'd forgotten about the night before, the large blood loss plus the extreme tiredness had rendered his memory temporally blank.

Once he'd gotten out of bed it all came rushing back, making him drop back onto his bed. "Oh" was all Italy could manage to say. He sat there for a few minutes wallowing in self pity and despair then got up to hunt for a long sleeved dress.

Italy ran downstairs to help prepare breakfast for the master, and his love. "Ho, Italy what's up?" Hungary greeted him as he entered the kitchen. Italy kept his head down and mumbled a reply.

Italy silently got a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge and started cleaning them. Hungary walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Italy jumped, eyes watering and snached his arm away. "Don't touch me there!" he yelled at her, then ran off to his room.

Hungary couldn't believe what had just happened**_. Italy just yelled at me._** she thought_.** He never yells. Hes always kind and gentle, never has he shown even a touch of anger.**_ After wasting a few moments on wondering about Italy she hastily continued preparing breakfast.

When she was serving Holy Roman Empire she slipped him a paper voicing what happened in the kitchen. When Holy Roman Empire read the note he was stunned. He quietly excused himself from the table and walked out of the room. Once he was out he ran as fast as he could to Italy's room.

When he had reached the room he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Italy open the door!" Holy Roman Empire yelled slamming his fists against the door.

Italy ignored him and kept playing with his knife. It wasn't supposed to have been discovered. He mustn't let it become discovered. Holy Roman Empire kept hitting the door refusing to give up. Italy knew he wouldn't give up, not until he gave in and opened the door.

With a sigh he hid the knife, gave his sleeves a tug and unlocked the door. when he open the door Holy Roman Empire was preparing to break it down. He had backed up and was running towards it attempting to break it down with his shoulder.

The two ended up on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Holy Roman Empire looked down at Italy and said "Italy what's wrong? Hungary told me what happened."

Italy looked away and shoved him off and got up. He walked to the bed and sat. Holy Roman Empire was puzzled, Italy was always so happy, loud and energetic. Now he's so quiet, sad and depressed. "Italy talk to me." he said with a shaky voice. Italy ignored him just sitting staring at the floor holding his sleeves down. "Come on Italy what's with the somber behavior?"

Holy Roman Empire sat by Italy and put his hand on Italy's. Italy hesitated then pulled away. _**His touch means nothing. He doesn't love me.** _He's just as bad as the master. Italy turned away from Holy Roman Empire and fought back tears.

Holy Roman Empire didn't know what to do, he had no people skills. He hesitated then hugged him. Italy stiffened then slowly turned and hugged him back, crying. "Oh Holy Rome! I'm sorry I just couldn't deal with it any longer! You don't notice me. I try so hard and you are just so oblivious and everyone else is just so mean and...and...an.." Italy couldn't continue he was sobbing so hard.

Holy Roman Empire was shocked by his words. Did Italy love him more than a friend? More than a brother? He couldn't think of anything better to do other than to hug Italy while he cried. To try his best to comfort Italy. Little did he know it rekindled Italy's hope that Holy Roman Empire might really love him. When Italy was finished crying he fell asleep in Holy Rome's arms. Holy Roman Empire didn't know what what to do. He just sat there holding Italy, hoping it didn't look too gay.

When Italy awoke he was alone and the sun hung low in the sky.**_ Where's Holy Roman Empire gone?_** he wondered. He got out of bed and fixed his hair and left the room in search of Holy Roman Empire. When he walked past the masters study he heard Hungary talking with Holy Roman Empire.** _Why are they talking? They don't talk without me forcing them!_**

He decided to eavesdrop on them. "Hungary I'm uncomfortable with what he said. I don't understand it"

"You idiot! Dont you see he loves you? You've hurt him so much! Why don't you just go somewhere and put him out of his misery?"

"Do….do you think that will help him? Do you think that is what's best for him? to have me gone? Will he be happier?"

"Yes Holy Roman Empire, I do. Now as soon as you find a reasonable excuse I want you gone"

"Alright"

With the last word Italy ran back to his room, shoving his fist in his mouth to keep his sobs from being heard. He closed and locked the door behind him and flung himself onto his bed. He curled up into a ball and laid there silently crying. He doesn't love me. He hates me. He's going to leave me, here all alone. He doesn't care about me or what I do.

The next day Holy Roman Empire had left for a war with France. Italy wasn't told but france had captured him and executed him by drowning him in a vat of virgin olive oil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo Hoo! 5! I've got 5 followers for this story!**

**Loves to you all **

**Noooooow on with this strange story!**

**I don't own Hetalia, sadly.**

* * *

Not too long after Holy Roman Emperor's death the master gave Italy his independance. Never being free before Italy didn't know what to do or where to go. He wondered for a long time, he grew older and was unified with his brother.

He didn't like his brother much. He was loud and obnoxious and very vulgar. Quite honestly Romano scared him, but he never let that be known because of his happy facade.

One day, while pretending to be a tomato fairy a strange blond man who looked like holy roman empire found him. Italy was taken aback_. Was his childhood love really coming back?_

Italy soon found out this stranger was Germany, a strange serious young man. He was focused on order and discipline. And he hated the way Italy acted. T

hat's why when Italy's boss told him to find an ally he choose Germany. He knew that this man would never try to truly get to know Italy and that's exactly what he wanted. People out of his business.

Thus his life with Germany started. Seemingly against his will he fell for Germany, just as he did for Holy Roman Empire. Again the relationship started with friendship and grew into something more. Italy was still cutting, and over the years he'd become better at hiding it. Although with every passing day Germany grew more suspicious of why he always wore long sleeved shirts and never took them off.

* * *

As the days with Germany went by Italy continued to cut more and more, but still kept a sturdy facade. Italy thought he had everyone fooled. But he was wrong. Germany was too perceptive and started noticing even the smallest of cracks. The times when Italy would grimace at couples when he thought no one was looking. The look of hate he'd see from the corner of his eyes. Even the look of disgust he made when he would cry to Germany about simple things like tying his shoes.

Germany didn't know what these things meant so he was determined to find out. So after the next world meeting Germany grabbed Italy's arm and dragged him to and unused room in the building so they could talk in private.

"Italy I'm worried about you. You don't seem right. Is everything alright."

"Ve~ Germany why wouldn't everything be alright. I've got pasta and you and everyone else." Italy said with his eyes closed like normal. For some reason the answer didn't sit well with Germany.

"Alright, but I have another question for though."

"Ve~ what is it Germany." Italy sang.

" Why are you always wearing long sleeves? Even in hot weather you were then."

Italy's facade wavered and he fround. but as quickly as it showed up it disappeared into a smile. "Ve~ oh that's-a simple. My country is-a very warm so I'm used to very warm weather so when-a I'm out of my country I'm always cold."

Germany wasn't buying this, but what could he say he wasn't every good with emotions so how was he supposed to get Italy to open up to him.

Germany shoved him up against the wall. "Italy tell me the truth! No more kuhscheiße" italy was scared by Germany's sudden roughness, but oddly slightly turned on.

"I...I.. I wear long sleeves because I cut…" Italy trailed off staring at the floor eyes open for once. Germany wasn't surprised by it. He'd actually expected worse. Germany was slightly relieved but still, worried by what his reason was.

"So, you gonna yell at me for cutting like everybody else who found out? You gonna threaten to do something dramatic to keep me straight?"

" No."

"What! What do you mean no."

" I mean No I'm not going to yell this time nor am I going to do something dramatic."

"Fine then let me go home."

" Nein. You didn't let me finish. I won't do those thing, but I also won't let you out of my sights, so I'm going home with you."

* * *

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Review! If you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack~ **

**This story is no longer a square. It's finally a cube. I feel so successful!**

**Now that you all think I'm crazy let's get on with the sorry.**

**Oh and the potty mouths start here. Have fun~**

**Hetalia: Not mine.**

* * *

It was awkward walking home with Germany. He was very silent, and kept his head down. **_Why am I so worried about him? It's not like he's going to do anything to me_**.

When they got inside Italy offered Germany some pasta for dinner. Germany accepted and they went to the kitchen. Germany dragged in a chair from the dining room to sit and watch Italy cook. Not being use to being watched while he cooked Italy became nervous and started to shake, and began to make mistakes.

When dinner was done they settled down in the dining room to eat and discuss the day's world meeting. Still it was quite awkward with Germany, it almost felt like a date. Germany was staring at him from across the table and Italy had finally had enough.

"What the hell are you staring at? Do I have the plague or something?"

"Uh, uh no Italy. I just uh, nothing" Germany said staring with new interest at his pasta.

"Come on you damned potato bastard! Tell me why you were staring!" Italy yelled tired of Germany's excuse.

"I-I was just realising how handsome you were." Germany barely whispered staring at his plate of pasta, playing with it.

" Well fuck off I don't need someone like you staring at me. I'm perfectly fine alone. Now get out of my house already."

Germany was slightly crushed, but did not move. He stayed where he was staring at his food. Italy began to notice small droplets of water dripping from his face into his food. Italy felt bad, but he was staring at him. He deserved the scolding. Still, he felt bad.

"Come now Germany don't do that. You're ruining your pasta." Germany didn't respond just sat hunched over his plate, crying. **_Damn_**, Italy thought. With a sigh he got up and took their plates to the kitchen. When he came back Germany wasn't there.

Italy began to search the house and finds Germany sitting on the couch, staring at the fire he started in the fireplace. Italy takes a step into the room and Germany notices his movement.

Germany stands up and says "Italy I..I have to say that it's been bothering me for a long time." Italy freezes, his face twisted in the pain of his past and he runs. He ran to his room and hid, just like he had so long ago. He locked the door and threw himself on the bed.

Germany began to beat on the door with his fists screaming "Italy open up, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." Italy ignored him and remained quiet, hoping that eventually he'd go away. But he knew better.

Like his past love Germany was persistent, and wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. Ignoring Germany, Italy pulled out his knife and turned on some music. How he longed for the sharp red hot pain and release that blade would give him. How he longed to see the bright red blood flow down his pale thin skin.

Just before Italy made the first cut Germany kicked down the door. Germany ran to Italy and snatched the knife away, "Damn you doitsu! Why do you have to do this to me? Just let me be! Let me find my release! Please, I need to do this" italy said through tears.

"No Italy you can't. This has gone on for too long." Italy sobbed and threw himself on the bed and curled up in as tight a ball as he could. Germany let him go for a moment then layed down next to him.

Italy had waited so long to be held like this, but not by this man, at least not entirely.**_ I do like him, but Holy Roman Empire. What if he comes back? What if he's ready to accept my love? I can't be with Germany if Holy Roman Empire comes back. But still it was nice to be held so closely by someone._ **Italy soon fell asleep within Germany's strong warm arms.

* * *

**So now that you've finished this story I decided that whoever can tell me what I mean about the cube wins a hetalia fanfic. The winner gets to choose who is about. **

**Haha! I wonder who's crazy enough to figure this one out. Bu-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yey chapter 5!**

**I wonder what will happen!**

**This is a short one. Sorry.**

**I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

When he awoke Germany was still there. He stayed there for a long time watching him sleep. With his hair down he looked rather vulnerable, and cute. Italy could feel his pants getting rather tight. **_No not yet. It's too early, we must wait._** He thought to himself as he got out of bed.

He shook Germany awake and headed off to the kitchen. Italy was starting to get the pots and pans ready for breakfast when Germany said, "Nien, you sit down. I'll make breakfast."

" And why would I let you do that?" Italy said a little flirtatious.

"Because you cooked diner so it's my turn to cook." Italy was a little at awe with his statement so he walked over the chair Germany bought into the kitchen yesterday and sat down, never taking his eyes off the tall German.

Germany may not have been an artistic man but his skills in the kitchen were admirable. Italy sat there watching as Germany worked quickly making pancakes.

**_I never thought someone would do this for someone like me. No one has ever made food for me. Why would he do that. Germany isn't the type of person to show feelings so maybe he's doing this out of pity? But then again he also isn't that type of person to cuddle with someone and he did that last night. Maybe he does like me. Maybe...maybe he might not leave me….. Maybe i should give up on... Holy Rome._**

"...ly! Italy!" Germany shouted.

"huh?" Italy said as he looked up at Germany.

"What were you thinking about. I've been trying to get your attention for three minutes now."

Italy looked at the floor bashfully and said, " I was thinking about someone special."

" Who would that be?" Germany asked slightly curious.

" Just some random German I know. So is the food done? Lets eat!" Italy stood up and walked to the dining room leaving a red faced Germany in his wake. Germany quickly snapped out of it and followed Italy.

When they both sat down to eat they heard a loud knock at the door. "Let me get that," Germany said as he walked out of the room.

Italy jumped up and chased after him saying "No you're my guest! Let me!"

Because of his Italian speed Italy made to the door before Germany. Laughing a little at the slow German, Italy plastered on a fake smile and opened the door saying "Ciao. What can I do for….." Italy stopped talking when he realized who was at the door and started shaking.

"What are you doing here." Italy whispered. By this time Germany had finally made it to the door and as concerned about the shaking Italian.

* * *

**Le gasp! **

**Dat cliffhanger dou. **


	6. Chapter 6

**YEY! 8 followers! We're and octopus!**

**This is a long one to make up for yesterday so I how you love it.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Italy I came here for you." The person at the door said. "I want to be with you. I know I was stupid when we were little, but I love you Italy."

" Then…" Italy started in a whisper. " Why did you leave me?! Why did you go to war?! Why Holy Rome? Why?" Italy was shaking even more and Germany was worried that Italy was going to have a seizure.

Germany put his hand on Italy's should and said " Calm down Italy. It's fine."

For the first time Holy Rome and Italy realized that Germany was standing there. " This has nothing to do with you Germany!" Italy yell out of frustration. Germany looked slightly heart-broken, but refused to leave.

Italy invited Holy Roman Empire in and took his guests to the sitting room. There he poured the three of them a glass of wine. He handed out the glasses and couldn't help but to think damn Holy Roman Empire has changed.

**_He's so tall and fine boned. Hell he looks a lot like Germany._** The tension in the room was palpable. Finally Italy broke the silence by asking the Holy Roman Empire "So, how did you find me?"

Holy Roman Empire didn't know what to say. He'd been gone for so long, hiding from France. He'd had a lot of time to think. No matter how many times he tried to practice his speech to Italy it never seemed right. Now he had to answer.

He hesitated then said "I've been following you. I've always kept an eye on you Italy. I know now that you don't think that I care about you but I do. Italy I love you. Now I was a fool in the past for not seeing it, and I'm sorry, but please accept me now."

Germany was completely taken aback. He had no clue who this Holy Roman Empire was or what his relation to Italy was, but Italy was his man. He'd just finally shared his feelings with Italy and now it was all coming to an end?

Italy just stood by the drinks cabinet and stared into his drink. He said without lifting his eyes "How dare you come to me in my home and ask for forgiveness when you abandoned me all those years ago. I may have loved you then, and I may still, but I have found a new hope for my life. A new love." he paused for effect then looked Holy Roman Empire in the eye and shouted "Get the fuck out of my god damned house before I call Switzerland to use his nobel peace prize on you!"

The Holy Roman Empire was terrified by this new Italy. **_He's so different than when we were children….maybe it is for the best that i go….No! I must win my love back from his dallancy!_** The Holy Roman Empire stood up and simply said "No."

Germany was impressed by his bravery, God knows he wouldn't have had the guts to do that. Italy threw his glass at The Roman Empire and ran to his room, locked the door and ran into his closet. The Holy Roman Empire and Germany were left alone together.

_**At last**_, Germany thought. **_I can__** a**sk him the questions I've been aching to ask for ages._ **When the Holy Roman Empire turned to him and said "Could you be a nice fellow and point me in the direction of a guest bed room. I best wait this tantrum out." Germany was infuriate. How dare he call Italys break down a temper tantrum! Germany stood up to his full height, about 5 inches taller than Holy Roman Empire and punched him.

The Holy Roman Empire fell to the floor, completely knocked out. Germany then ran to Italy's room and again pounded on the door. "Italy I know you're in there! Come out, please! I knocked that dick of an empire out, its ok to come out now!" Germany screamed at the door, hoping Italy wouldn't ignore him.

Italy couldn't hear him. He was tucked away in his closet buried under a mountain of clothes, trying to hide from the memories, the past, the pain. Italy hated the pain he want it to go away. So Italy looked a little under the clothes he was under and found the pocket knife that Roma had given him so long ago. Still not hearing Germany's calls he placed the knife to his skin. The red hot pain starting to come again.

* * *

Italy was infatuated with the feeling and started to cut more and more. deeper and deeper. The more his blood flowed down his arms the better he felt. Then a thought popped into his head.

**_Why stop? Why not just end it here? It'll make the memories go away. The past. The pain. FOREVER. I'd never have to feel the pain again, so why not?No one will even miss me. Romano can take care of the country. He never liked me anyways, so he would love to run his own country. Germany wouldn't even care. I was just caught up in the moment. He feels nothing for me. He's never once told me his feelings. He must hate me too. Holy Rome even hates me. Why wouldn't they. I'm a good for nothing piece of shit. I'm lazy and sloppy and useless. The world would be better of if Italy Veneziano never existed._**

Italy looked at the knife and sighed. He knew one day he would finally do this. Finally end the wretched life he was forced to live for so long. Finally end the suffering. So Italy placed the sharp knife to his arm one last time and started to press hard. Cutting the deepest he's ever cutted.

* * *

**See you tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh God I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever so here's a long one. **

**Don't hate me!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Germany using all the force he could, broke through the door a second time, breaking the lock.

Germany looked around everywhere for the loved Italian, but didn't see him.

Germany started to panic.

**_Oh God where is he._** Germany thought as he looked everywhere for Italy.

Under the bed.

In the attached bathroom.

Germany finally came to the closet and though the doors open. The coppery smell of blood attacked Germany's nostrils and he was very scared.

_** No Italia. No. I will not let you do this**_.

Germany started to through clothes from the mountain on the floor. The smell of blood getting stronger the more the threw. Finally Germany had had enough and grabbed all of the clothes from the bottom and threw them.

What he saw was the scariest things he had ever seen in his long life.

Italy lay on the floor curled up in a ball covered in blood. The blood was everywhere, all over the floor, his face, his clothes.

Germany saw a knife in Italy's hand, it was little, silver and sharp looking.

Germany was sickened by the blood everywhere, quickly he scooped Italy up and put him on the bed. He then ran to the bathroom to find towels. When he came back Italy was very pale and unresponsive.

Not wanting to face what was happening he wrapped Italy's arms and placed a tourniquet above the wounds. Then Germany called Canada and stuttered out the story of what happened.

* * *

When he got there he was astounded by the extent of Italy's injuries.

"And you said he did this to himself?" He asked pulling out tools from his bag. _**Its going to be a long night** _he thought to himself.

He ordered Germany to leave the room while he got to work on stitching Italy up.

"Go and take care of that oaf in the sitting room, why don't you?" he asked setting up the tools he'd need on the bed side table. "And bring me some boiling water while you're at it, I need to sterilize the wound and my tools.

Germany realised that breaking down now wouldn't do anything to help and set out to do as he was told.

He ran to the kitchen and put a huge pot of water to boil while he went to care for Holy Roman Empire.

"Wake up you great oaf!" Germany yelled slapping the Roman Empire across the face.

Finally Germany had enough of yelling and went to get a cold glass of water to splash in Holy Rome's face.

When he came back nobody was there.

He'd left Holy Rome on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. Now that space was blank. Germany swiftly walked to the coffee table and placed his cup down. Before he had a chance to turn around someone hit him over the head, hard.

* * *

Despite how hard Holy Roman Empire hit him over the head Germany didn't go down. He simply turned around and punched Holy Rome in the nose. Holy Rome took a staggering step back clutching his nose.

"Why you wretch! You've broken my nose!" He screamed at Germany.

"Yes I know. It was for hitting me in the head and hurting Italy so badly. Now I don't know the story between you two, but you need to stay away. He's moved on and doesn't need you anymore. He may not realise it yet, but he has me, and I'll be damned if I see you hurt him like this again!" Germany said coldly scaring Holy Roman Empire.

"You have no right to speak for him on this matter. Where is he and why do you keep saying I hurt him so badly?"

"You really don't know do you?" Germany asked with some pity in his voice.

Holy Rome was getting angrier by the moment.

**_Why won't he just tell me what the christ is going on?_ **He wondered then a voice came from down the hallway.

"Germany, where's that water? If I'm ever going to stitch him up properly I need it now!"

"Kacke!" Germany mumbled then went to the kitchen.

Now that Holy Rome was alone again he went off to search for his beloved. What he found was nothing like what he expected.

Italy was laying on the bed pale and unconscious and this strange almost invisible man was standing over him pressing rags down on to Italys arms.

Although Italy had been cleaned up there was still remnants of blood on his cloths. The strange man looked up at him and stared with a loathing that Holy Rome has never seen before.

"Get out you scum, before I cut you as badly as Italy cut himself" the stranger said through his teeth with a steely gaze.

Holy Rome slowly backed up out of the room and turned to go back to the sitting room when he saw Germany coming.

"What are you doing back here? You shouldn't be here. Go!" Germany shoved him aside and went into the room, shutting the door behind him.

_**I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake. I….I thought Italy would still want me, but I guess its been too long**_. Holy Rome put his hand to the door bowed his head and thought _**goodbye love. I hope you live a long and happy life with Germany**__**.**_

Then he left, making sure to leave no trace of his ever being there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfiction finally works!**

**I'm so sorry! I've been trying to upload docs for like forever and it just now decided to work right. Yey!**

**No more talking! Time for the Chapter.**

* * *

Four hours later Germany and Canada emerged from Italy's room. "He's stable for now but I'm not sure if it'll last. He needs blood Germany and you know how countries are." Canada said frowning.

"Yes I know, no country's blood is compatible with another, unless they have a sibling. Then that sibling's blood can be accepted by the country's body." Germany said worried. "Doesn't he have a brother?"

"I...I don't know. He never talks about his past, but I think he does."

* * *

Romano awoke to the sound of loud knocking at his door.

_**What bastard is it this time? Especially at this hour of the morning!**_ Romano thought sourly as he rolled out of bed. When he looked fairly presentable he answered the door. _**Oh great its my little brothers potato bastard friend, and some person….but he looks so familiar….what's his name…** _

Romanos thoughts were cut abruptly short by Germany yelling "Come on your brother needs blood and you're the only one who can give him blood!" Then Germany grabbed Romano by the curl in his hair and dragged him from his house.

"Don't touch that!" Romano cried through gritted teeth as his face became tomato red. "I fucking swear if you don't let go I'll headbutt you so hard you will have nightmares." Getting annoyed by Romano's yells Germany let go of his curl and grabbed his sleeve.

"What happened to my brother that he needs so much blood so urgently? Couldn't it wait until after my afternoon siesta?" Romano asked rubbing his hair curl tenderly. Germany stared at Canada and shook his head.

"He's gone too far this time" Germany said quietly. Romano was confused by what Germany ment. He had no clue how his brother was hurting.

* * *

When the three had arrived Italy's condition was worse.

"It may be too late Germany" Canada said pitily and timidly stared at Germany.

Germany's face turned rigged with determination. "No Canada. It's not. It can't be. I won't let it be. Romano get your lazy arse in here now!"

Romano timidly crept into the room and stared at his brother. His mouth fell open and he started to cry. "Italy! You idiot! What have you done to yourself? Oh Italy wake up! Wake up Italy! Wake up you bastard!"

Romano lept across the room and tried slapping Italy. Desperately trying to wake him up.

"Nein Romano! Nein!" Germany yelled as he snatched Romano up and held him away from his brother. "You mustn't hurt him, he's hurt enough already. don't add to it."

Romano asked through his tears "What do I need to do?" Canada grabbed his hockey stick for encouragement and nodded.

* * *

Two hours later the three walked out of the room exhausted.

Canada put Romano on the couch to take a nap and recoup from the blood took Canada into the kitchen and offered him some coffee.

"No thanks Germany, but if you've got some maple syrup I'll love some." Germany poured Canada a glass of warm maple syrup and himself a glass of coffee.

"Italy seems to be doing a lot better now." Canada said between gulps. Germany barely touched his coffee.

"I know. I hope he recovers well, and fast. We don't need infection setting in."

"No Germany, infection won't be a concern. You called me early enough that I could stitch him up without a chance of infection. And with the added blood he should be doing much better soon. He just needs time to sleep." Germany nodded and thanked Canada.

"I should be going. America will start getting dickish if I don't make the baseball game. Even though the only reason he plays is because he likes to beat me up" Canada said as he opened the door.

"Ah, Canada how can I thank you? Do you need me to show that ashlock of a twin of yours a lesson?" Germany asked jokingly elbowing Canada. Canada felt the warmth flow to his face and looked down.

"No Germany it's alright. I've lived through it for this long. I'll be fine." A bit reluctantly Germany agreed and closed the door behind Canada.

When he turned around he found a irresistibly cute Romano rubbing his eyes looking for him. "Hey, you potato bastard, where does my brother keep the food in this place?"

Germany couldn't help but smile while thinking he's just as much a child as Italy, he just pretends not to be. Germany took him to the kitchen and made him some food. When the food was done he took it to the dining room and watched Romano eat, having nothing better to do.

* * *

The first thing Italy remembers when he woke up is pain.

Excruciating pain.

The longing for death.

The coldness he felt.

He tried to roll over in bed but cried out in pain. _**Dannazione! What'd I do?** _No sooner than those words had come into his mind did he remember it all. He started yelling.

"Dannazione! Dannazione! Dannazione! I'm supposed to be dead! Damn it Germany! Why'd you have to save me!"

When Germany heard Italy's voice he ran to his room and even though he already thought he had seen the worst thing he'd ever see in his life he was wrong.

Italy lay in his bed bawling curled up in a ball desperately trying to pull out the stitched he and Canada had spent painstaking hours completing.

"No Italy! No don't do that! Do you want to die?" Germany yelled frozen in place.

Italy froze, then slowly raised his head and with cold dead eyes and said "Yes."

_Germany didn't know what to do. _

His world was crashing down around him. His love that had taken him so long to admit his feelings for to himself, was now wanting to die.

Suddenly his face hardened and with eyes just as cold as Italy's and said "No, I won't let you. No matter how many times you try I will not permit it. Never will you be alone again Italy. I'll always be watching you, keeping you safe. I can't let you keep doing this Italy. It hurts me to see you like this. Every time you cut yourself the pain you feel is multiplied by ten for me. I love you Italy. I won't let you die."

It took Italy a long time to process Germany's words.

_**He….He does love me….**_

Seemingly all at once all the self doubt and the belief that he was unwanted and unloved melted away. Italy tried to get out of bed to give Germany a hug, but fell back down onto it. Germany ran over and steadied him.

"Now you haven't damaged your stitches too badly have you?" Germany asked putting up a false front of mock concern.

Italy managed a weak smile with his fading strength and said "No doitsu I didn't." Germany gave Italy a kiss then went to fetch him some food.

* * *

When Germany came back Italy was asleep. Germany smiled and pushed some hair out of his face then kissed his forehead.

"You'll be alright Italy, I promise." Germany left the tray of food for when Italy awoke and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"That was sappy" Romano said trying to hide his worry with a scawl.

"He's fine. Feeling a lot better" Germany said smirking knowing what Romano really meant.

* * *

**Sorry about all the OOCs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter hope you all liked it. **

**I might to a sequel. Tell me if you think so.**

**Also Romano's potty mouth shows up and some hair curl action.**

* * *

Germany and Romano spent about an hour just sitting in each other's company with Romano falling asleep every now and then.

Germany tried his best to not worry too much about Italy, but his thoughts always went back to him. Germany couldn't take it anymore and went to check on Italy.

Italy was still sleeping soundly and a small smile had appeared on his lips.

Happy that Italy was still fine, Germany turned to leave the room. "Doisu?" a small voice whispered. Germany turned quickly to see Italy's honey eyes looking at him with a sleepy smile to match his sleepy gaze.

"Italia, how are you feeling? Are you alright?" Germany asked while walking to his bed.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

Germany was going to respond when a loud bang came from the door that would probably leave a hole in the wall.

"Don't worry. Don't worry my ass. You are such an Idiota. Why wouldn't we worry about you?" Romano yelled as he stomped his why up to Italy's bed.

Italy was worried about the look Romano gave his. Romano never gave that look so Italy had no idea what it meant.

"I swear to God that if you do something like that again I will castrate you with a spoon." Romano was staring Italy in the eyes when he said this.

_Then he did the most unexpected thing. _

He slapped the back of Italy's head, then hugged him as tight and possible.

"You're my stupid idiota little brother. Of course I worry about you." Romano whispered in Italy's ear.

_Italy was utterly baffled_.

He didn't know what to do. Romano never showed his true feelings and he just showed a whole boatload of emotions.

Romano's hug didn't last long though and he was quickly back to his crabby self.

"I'm going to take a siesta." Romano said. "But if this potato loving bastard tries anything yell and I'll set the maffia on his potato ass."

With that Romano left the room and went to take a nap on the couch downstairs.

Both Germany and Italy sat there staring at the doorway in awe at the 180 Romano's personality just did. Italy was the first to recover from the shock and looked at Germany.

**He's so handsome. I'm so surprised that i have someone like him in my life**.

"Germany" Italy whispered. Germany was shaken from his shock and looked at Italy. Italy's honey eye's were starting to fill with tears and Germany quickly started to wipe his tears away.

"What is it Italia? Why are you crying?" The worry was very evident in Germany's voice. Italy just started to giggle and grabbed Germany's hands.

" I'm just really happy." Italy stated with the warmest smile Germany had ever seen. Italy's smile melted Germany's heart. "Doitsu. I know you have a lot of ques-"

Germany held up his hand and smiled at Italy. "It's fine Italy. You don't have to tell me. I might not know your past, but I'm fine with being with you now and hopefully in the future."

Italy's smile just grew bigger as he said, " I know Doitsu. I'm really glad that you feel that way, but if we're going to be together I need to tell you everything. You deserve that much for what I've put you through the past few days." Germany blushed and nodded his approval.

So Italy began to tell his story. He told Germany everything. From loving Holy Rome to his first cut and then more.

* * *

When he finished his story, Italy's smile had long since faded away and he refused to look Germany in the eye. Germany knew that Italy was still hurt by all of this and he was not going to accept that.

Germany wasn't sure what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind and sat down on the bed and hugged the little Italian putting a light kiss on the top of his head.

"Doitsu, I love you" Italy murmured in Germany's ear as they hugged and Germany said "I love you too Italy."

Italy pulled back a little and stared into Germany's bright blue eyes.

"Doitsu..." Italy whispered. Germany stared back into Italy's honey colored eyes and leaned forward closing his eyes to kiss Italy. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany and leaned into his strong embrace.

Just before their lips met Romano walked in loudly announcing "I can't sleep on the thing you call a couch…" his voice wavered when he realised what a compromising position his brother was in with Germany.

"Why you dirty potato bastard! Get your filthy potato hands off my idiota brother!" Romano yelled running across the room and grabbing Germany around the shoulders and dragging them to the ground.

"Romano no! Stop Romano! I wanted to! Get off of him!" Italy ran to his brother and pulled him off Germany.

Romano looked at Italy in horror then turned on Germany with rage.

" You infected him with your potato brain. You completely brain washed him."

Germany was horrified. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. His face was redder than a cherry tomato.

Then Italy started laughing and Romano and Germany looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's so funny idiota." Romano asked.

"Nothing, but if Germany infected me with potato brains then does that mean Spain infected you with tomato brains."

Romano's face grew very red and for once he didn't have a comment. "Stupid bastard" Romano said under his breath as he stomped off. "I'm going to kill him in person for his stupid corruption."

With that Romano left and a few moments later they hear the front door slam as Romano had obviously forgot about Germany.

Italy was very satisfied with himself.

He decided as a reward for getting Romano to leave, Italy sat down in Germany's lap straddling his hips.

"So, Doitsu, tell me what were we doing again."

Germany ran his hands though Italy's hair and said "I don't know Italy maybe a little of this" and he pulled Italy's head to his and kissed him forcefully.

Germanys hands traveled up and down Italy's waste and finally began lifting Italy's shirt over his head. Italy allowed him to take his shirt off, but went back to kissing as soon as possible.

Germany's hand went back up to Italy's hair and started playing with his hair curl.

Italy moaned.

Germany pulled back and asked with a surprised look "Did you just moan?"

Italy's face was flushed with the heat of the moment and forgetting his shyness he answered honestly "Yes, please Doitsu do it again it felt so good" Germany chuckled and went back to kissing Italy.

* * *

Several months later the couple is still going strong. They had moved in with another and had talked about getting engaged. They looked forward to a bright future with marriage and maybe, if they were lucky, children.

The End...?


End file.
